


One Taste of You

by lisainthesky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Humor, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, Sex Shops, Sex Toys, background nat/sharon, that's it that's basically the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisainthesky/pseuds/lisainthesky
Summary: Natasha and Sharon suck at finding blind dates, so they suggest a sex shop. Steve isn't sure if it's a good or a bad thing that the guy working at the shop is insanely hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furious_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Winter/gifts).



> This is for [furious-winter](http://furious-winter.tumblr.com/) for the Stucky Secret Santa 2016! Sorry it's a little late, December is the worst month and has been crazy. This prompt was absolutely delightful to write, so hopefully you like it!

Steve hits the mat with a smack. Sharon’s knee lands on his back and she twists Steve’s arm back roughly and presses him down. Steve sighs while she laughs and Natasha leans down to smirk at Steve under the ropes.

“You’re off your game, Rogers,” she says.

Steve scowls at her. It loses some effect with the way his face is smashed into the mat. Her smirk broadens.

“Thanks,” he mutters. “I hadn’t noticed.”

She straightens up as Sharon lets Steve up. “I found you another date,” she says. “Her name is--”

“Natasha, seriously?” Steve sighs and sits up, resting his elbows on his knees. “I can’t believe you’re still on about this after the last one.”

“I can’t believe you’re letting one bad blind date stop you from dating at all.”

“It’s not _at all,_ ” Steve mutters, sliding out of the ring. Sharon sits behind him, resting his arms on the ropes. “Just the blind dates you find.”

“Steve’s not ready for a lip piercing,” Sharon chimes in. Steve sighs at them.

“I’m ‘not ready’ for ‘how many kids do you want’ on the first date,” he shoots back. Sharon laughs harder. That had been an eventful night - Monica had been planning her wedding since she was eight, and wasn’t looking for the right husband so much as the cardboard cutout she would look best standing next to. Steve hadn’t called her.

“You sure can pick ‘em,” Sharon tells Nat.

Nat sticks her tongue out at her. “Whatever, you’re the one who set him up with the lesbian.”

Sharon scowls a little. “Societal conditioning.” She shakes her head sadly. “My one true nemesis.” Steve had gone on two dates with Ellie, and sometime during the second one, past relationships had come up. One thing led to another, and Ellie had very abruptly realized she wasn’t actually at all attracted to men. They’re friends now.

“Anyway,” Steve says, laughing. “I appreciate the gesture guys, but I don’t think the blind dating thing is for me.”

“So you are just giving up,” Natasha sighs. 

Steve glares at her over his water bottle. “I am not letting you goad me into this. No dates, Natasha. I’m serious. I am fine, I don’t need to date to be fulfilled.”

“No one said that,” Natasha says. She looks at Sharon. “Did you say that?” 

“Nope.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Great, we can drop it then.”

“But you do have the highest sex drive of anyone I’ve ever known,” Sharon continues. There’s not an ounce of judgement in her voice, only gentle teasing.

Steve sighs. He can’t even deny it. “I am doing just fine,” he says again.

“But you could be doing great,” Natasha puts in.

“Seriously, guys, it’s not a big deal. I have hands, I’m perfectly capable of picking people up, I’m just fine.”

“People in relationships have sex more regularly,” Natasha says. Steve shakes his head, laughing. “But I suppose if you’re insistent you could borrow my vibrator.”

Steve chokes on his water, and Sharon nearly falls down she’s laughing so hard. Natasha is smirking at Steve while he coughs. “You’re an asshole,” he gasps at her.

“That’s unsanitary,” Sharon says, eyes leaking a little bit. “And I’m not giving that up. But there’s always that sex shop a few blocks over. You know, with the lingerie.”

Steve, still trying to catch his breath, rolls his eyes again. “Yes, Sharon, I know where the sex shop ‘with the lingerie’ is. I’ll keep that in mind.” He picks up his bag. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

The sex shop in question is, of course, on Steve’s way to the subway. He passes it every day, and doesn’t really even think about it. Of course, now that it’s on his mind, he slows on the way past to look in the windows. The displays are mostly tasteful lingerie in pink and black, the mannequins backed by white frames to block the view into the store from the street. Steve chews on his lip, slowing to a stop as he reaches the door, and then, acting completely on impulse, he goes in.

The interior of the shop is well lit, clean and organized. The majority of the floor is taken up by various racks of lingerie, but there are shelves of toys near the back and along the walls. 

“Hi there. Can I help you find anything today?”

Steve turns to the checkout stand, and stops to stare at the guy behind it. He’s grinning like he’s got a big secret that Steve should be wondering about. The way he leans on the counter makes his shirt tighten around his biceps and and across his shoulders and the lighting in the store is perfect to show off his stubble and his dimples and his bright blue-grey eyes, and Steve is suddenly way more interested in buying sex toys than he ever thought he would be.

“Uh.” He swallows, licks his lips, fidgets with the strap of his gym bag. Of course the guy working at the sex shop is the most beautiful man in New York. Of course. He tracks Steve’s movements with one eyebrow up, and that look is not doing good things to Steve. “I don’t--I don’t know. Maybe? I’m just...just looking, mostly.”

The guy just keeps grinning. “Okay, no problem. Let me know if you have any questions.”

Steve nods, stammers out a thank you, and ducks into the racks of lingerie. He can’t really hide behind them, being a head and shoulders taller than all of them anyway, but it gives him something to focus on, even if he can feel the guy watching him. He thinks. When he risks a glance over his shoulder at the man, he’s playing with his phone.

Steve stands among the lingerie with his back to the shop guy and flicks through the racks, not really looking until he finds something strappy and uncomfortable looking. He pulls out his phone to send a picture to Sharon and Nat. After a moment, he adds Sam as well.

_Sam would look great in this_

_ARE YOU AT THE SEX SHOP,_ Sharon sends back. Steve sighs and rolls his eyes.

“No pictures of the merchandise, please,” the shop guy says, and Steve almost drops his phone, spinning to face him.

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry,” he stammers. The guy grins.

“I’m kidding, it’s not a problem. But that isn’t gonna fit you.” He points to the lingerie Steve is still gripping. Steve drops it,

“It’s not for me,” he nearly shouts. His ears are hot. It’s awful. “I’m not shopping for lingerie,” he adds in a mostly normal voice. “I was just messing with a friend.”

“Is this your first time in?” The guy asks, like he already knows the answer.

Steve nods, blushing. “That obvious?”

“Little bit,” he says, but he’s smiling easily, the corner of his eyes crinkling up and Steve’s heart skips a little. “I’m Bucky.” He holds out a hand.

“Steve.” Steve takes it immediately.

“You want some help?” Bucky asks, and Steve finds himself nodding. It’s not weird, he reasons. Bucky offered, and it’s literally his job. 

“That would be great. I have no idea what I’m looking for. Toys, I guess.”

“Okay,” Bucky says. “C’mon.” He leads Steve out of the clothes, and Steve fails not to look at his ass. 

_Flirt with him,_ says a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Sharon’s. Steve squeezes his eyes shut. _He is at work, it’s creepy and weird and he can’t say no, just keep your mouth shut,_ he tells it.

He texts them anyway. _Mayday mayday the clerk is super hot HELP._

Sure enough, Sharon sends back, _Flirt with him._

_No wait he’s working,_ She says a moment later. Steve sighs.

_Pics,_ Nat says.

_I would look great in that, you’re right,_ Sam says. _also what is going on_

_NATASHA NO._ Steve shoves his phone into his pocket, ignoring Sam. Nat and Sharon will explain. Or maybe they won’t.

“So, what kind of toys?” Bucky asks.

“Well, I’ve never used any before,” Steve admits. Bucky only looks slightly surprised. “So I have no idea. My friends kept setting me up on blind dates and it wasn’t going well, so my friend Nat offered me her vibrator. Obviously I didn’t want _hers,_ but…”

Bucky laughs. It’s a nice sound. Steve grins, blushes, looks at his shoes. _Get it together, Rogers._

“Okay, well, we’ve got approximately two thousand different vibrators,” Bucky says. “And another 200 thousand different things that go up your ass, some of which also vibrate. So the odds of us finding you something are good.”

Steve grins, squashes the urge to ask Bucky what he’d put up his own ass. Or Steve’s. “Sounds like it.”

“If you’ve never used any toys before, I’d recommend a regular dildo,” Bucky says, gesturing to the shelves they’re standing in front of. There are dozens of boxes with different brightly colored dildos on them, all of varying shapes, sizes, and colors. Every box boasts something like _lifelike warming silicone!_ or _ribbed for maximum stimulation!_ Steve stares, a little overwhelmed. Bucky reaches forward and pulls one off a lower shelf.

“This one’s pretty average sized. Nice silicone, non-porous, not too hard, not too soft. If you like them a little bigger…” He picks up a different box, holding it up next to the first, and begins to describe that too. 

Steve’s face is getting red, he just knows it, and it’s not even entirely from embarrassment. No, at this point, it’s just a matter of Bucky being really, really good looking and talking to Steve about things going up his butt. It’s having an effect on Steve and it is very inconvenient. He tries to focus. 

“If you’re looking for something more intense, you could try a prostate massager,” Bucky says. 

“How are they different?” Steve asks. He’s either doing a great job pretending everything is fine, or Bucky is politely ignoring it. 

“They’re designed to hit your prostate from the inside and the outside. You don’t even have to do much work, it just moves with you. If you like it quick and intense, I’d go with that. Want something a little more relaxed, stick with a dildo or a vibrator.”

Steve swallows. “Uh, I think a dildo is best to start with.”

Bucky nods. “You wanna look at them more?”

“What do you like?” Steve asks before he can stop himself. His face gets hotter. “I mean--if you, if you like that sort of thing.”

Bucky laughs again. “Don’t worry, Steve, I’d be a pretty shitty sex-shop employee if I couldn’t talk about sticking things up my own ass. It differs from person to person, but I like this one.” He shakes one of the boxes. “It’s got a nice firmness and weight, a suction cup, good size.”

Steve takes the box and examines the dildo and all of the specs. It’s sort of weird, imagining it going in his ass with Bucky standing there knowing exactly what he’s thinking, but, well, Steve’s made it this far into the interaction. Too late to back out, really.

“Okay,” he says.

“You sure?” Bucky asks. “We’ve also got fleshlights, if you’re into that, and plugs if you want to mix it up. I don’t want you to just buy the first thing I suggested.”

Steve seriously feels like he’s about to explode, but he also knows Bucky’s right. “Okay,” he says. He hesitates, then puts the dildo back. “Fleshlights?”

“Some guys like to pair them with plugs and get twice the stimulation. You wanna look at those too?”

On the one hand, if Steve listens to Bucky talk about sex any more, something really embarrassing is gonna happen. On the other, Steve really wants to listen to Bucky talk about sex.

“Sure.”

Bucky takes Steve to the next aisle over, where the plugs are stocked. Steve thought the variation in the dildos was wild, but it’s nothing compared to the plugs. There are twice as many sizes and shapes and materials. Bucky heads straight to the middle of the aisle and picks one up.

“This is my favorite,” he says. “It’s solid and heavy, comes in a few different sizes, it’s well shaped, and it’s pretty. It’s a little pricey, but well worth it.” Steve takes the box and examines the stainless steel plug. Bucky picks up two more. “These are the same brand, same product, different sizes.” He holds the boxes on either side of the one Steve has so he can compare.

Steve tries to focus on what he’d like and not on the fact that Bucky knows what he’s thinking. He doesn’t know how Bucky does this every day. He does though, and it explains why he’s so calm. He probably doesn’t even care what Steve’s thinking. He probably won’t care what Steve chooses. He’s selling Steve an anal plug with no judgement already, why would he care which one Steve picks?

It helps a little, and Steve manages to actually ingest the information on the packages. He checks the price, and Bucky’s right, they are pretty expensive, but he likes the look of it. He also likes that Bucky has freely admitted that he likes it. He doesn’t know anything about Bucky, but he trusts his taste for some stupid reason.

Still, he looks at a few of the other plugs, discusses the pros and cons with Bucky. It’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever done. It’s certainly getting easier to talk about the longer they do it. Turns out their tastes are similar anyway, and Steve goes with the first plug Bucky suggested.

“You still want to see the fleshlights?” Bucky asks.

“Sure,” Steve says. He’s pretty sure he’s as embarrassed and turned on as he could ever be, so another twenty minutes talking about sex isn’t going to hurt.

Bucky nods and leads Steve out of the aisle they’re in. The end display is stacked with black boxes, but it’s the device printed on them that makes Steve do a double take. He stops and looks at the boxes again, squinting at the curved...thing on them. Bucky stops and comes back to stand next to him.

“These are the prostate massagers,” he tells Steve.

“Oh.” Steve tilts his head, then picks up a box. “Out of the corner of my eye it kind of looked like an elephant?” He chuckles. “I don’t know.”

Bucky laughs, tilting his head to look at the box. “I can see it.”

“It’s...different,” Steve says. The massager has two twisting parts, one with a little ball at the end, and a straighter, finger-sized section. It’s kind of intimidating, and Steve has no idea how it works.

“I’ve never even seen one, let alone used one,” Steve says. “Can you show me?”

Bucky doesn’t answer right away, long enough that Steve starts to get worried he’s made an actual faux pas. He looks up, ready to apologize, but it stopped look Bucky is giving him. His mouth is dropped slightly open in shock, but the look in his eyes is blatant desire, and Steve is both turned on and confused.

“Shit,” Bucky breathes, finally. He swallows once. “Fuck. Okay. Yeah. I’m off in an hour.”

Steve stares now, running what he said over again until it registers. He--

“Oh, shit,” Steve gasps. He almost drops the box, tightens his hands, almost crushes it. He puts it down. Bucky’s mouth clicks shut. “That’s not - I didn’t mean - I’m so sorry,” he stammers. His whole face is hot, his neck, his ears. “I didn’t mean can - can you show me how to use it, just - god, I’m so sorry. I just meant can you show me...that.” He gestures weakly at the prostate massager in it’s slightly dented box. Steve thought he couldn’t get any more embarrassed, and he was wrong. He’s ready to burst into flames of embarrassment now, and then be swallowed by the earth and never heard from again. 

Steve’s only consolation is that Bucky is blushing, almost as deeply as Steve. He looks like he also wants to be swallowed by the ground. Which would be okay, Steve thinks hysterically, because then there would be no remaining witnesses to his shame. Also, then he’d have company. For one wild second, Steve almost laughs.

Bucky flounders for a moment, then says, “Jesus Christ, I am _so sorry._ I can’t believe I - shit.” He gives a strangled little laugh. “Oh my god, I should - holy shit I am so - fuck. Fuck. I...god, I’m so sorry.”

“One of us is going to have to stop saying that,” Steve says. They’re not making eye contact. It feels like a physical impossibility at this point.

“I am the stupidest motherfucker in New York,” Bucky says. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

Steve shrugs. “I said it kind of weird. It makes sense that you would…” he trails off, abruptly putting several things together at once. “Assume that, and then say yes?”

They finally look at each other. Bucky laughs awkwardly. “Sure,” he manages. “Look at you.”

Steve blinks at him and takes a deep breath. “For the record,” he starts slowly. “I would never come onto you while you’re working because that is invasive and rude. But also, um. I live a few stops away. And I have no plans tonight.”

“Fuck,” Bucky says again.

Steve takes the train home, heart pounding in his ears. He’s sure everyone in the subway car can see his blush, can read in his whole body what his plans are for the evening. It’s silly, absurd to worry about. He can’t stop grinning, thinking about the shocked look on Bucky’s face when Steve had cleared the whole situation up by asking him over for real. Shocked and _hungry._ And the look on his face when Steve decided to buy the plug anyway, still blushing red hot. 

Steve has to distract himself before he gets riled up on the fucking subway. He takes a deep breath and thinks about what he’s going to have to clean before Bucky gets to his place.

He’s got a plan by the time he gets home, and he figures he’s got about an hour. He scrambles through his bedroom first, tossing dirty clothes into the basket and shutting his drawers. He wipes the bathroom sink and the toilet down, then clears the little kitchen/dining area of dishes. Every room sets his nerves a little more on edge, so he’s feeling ridiculous and jittery by the time he gets in the shower. 

Out of the shower, Steve pulls lube and condoms out of his nightstand and takes the plug out of his gym bag. He’s about to put it away, but he stops, staring at it and biting his lip. The look on Bucky’s face when Steve had bought it is impossible to forget. Steve’s heart thumps harder in his chest, and he rips open the packaging before he can think too hard about what he’s doing.

He opens himself up easily, kneeling on the bed with his chest down. It’s impossible not to think about Bucky doing it, or Bucky finding him like this, or the look on his face when he finds the plug. Steve clenches around his own fingers, breaths harsh in his throat.

The steel plug is heavy and solid and it feels incredible when Steve pushes it in. He rocks it back and forth a little, rubbing his prostate, and thinks about just laying there and getting himself off before Bucky comes over. Then he thinks about Bucky playing with the plug and has to stop playing with the plug before he actually does come all over himself. Panting, Steve pushes himself off the bed and staggers to his closet.

The idea of opening the door naked is highly appealing, but also terrifying. Steve scraps it and looks at his sweats, his pajamas, his boxers, and finally pulls out a worn pair of dark jeans that have a hole in the knee and fraying cuffs but haven’t been thrown away because they make his ass look great. It’s ridiculous to be worried, he tells himself. It’s not like Bucky is Steve’s first hookup or anything. He knows how to be sexy. He can do alluring. He’s literally prepped himself for this as much as he can. Steve strips off his boxers and sweats and puts on the jeans, then pulls on a nearly see-through sleeveless shirt. He thinks about Bucky’s reaction when he gets Steve’s pants off and immediately has to tell his dick to calm down.

Bucky might not even show up. Steve didn’t get his number or anything, and the whole situation is just so - so stupid, it wouldn’t really surprise Steve. Maybe Bucky didn’t actually want to go home with Steve, he was just doing his job and being nice. Maybe Steve made him really uncomfortable and he’s gonna quit and have to job search because Steve was so creepy and--

The buzzer goes off and Steve jumps out of his skin before stumbling to the hall and slapping his hand on the button. He takes a couple deep breaths and then opens his door and steps out to lean on the railing in the hall and look down the stairs. Bucky’s just passing the first landing.

“You made it,” Steve calls, intending to act like he never doubted it for a second. 

Bucky pauses and sticks his head over the rail to look up at Steve. He grins, and Steve’s stomach twists up. “Wouldn’t miss it,” he says. He keeps moving, faster now. Steve bites his lip and grins, turning to face the stairs Bucky will come up and settling a hip against the rail and trying to ignore the weight of the plug in his ass. It’s not working. 

When Bucky reaches Steve’s floor, he slows down, eyes flicking over Steve’s bare arms and down his body. Steve’s face gets warm at the obvious desire in Bucky’s eyes and he swallows.

“Hey,” he says. “My eyes are up here.”

“The tight gym clothes thing was working for you,” Bucky says, nonchalant, coming closer. “But this is good too.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky steps right up to Steve so they’re almost touching and puts a hand on his hip. “Yeah.”

He kisses Steve, mouth hot, and Steve melts into it, bringing his arms up around Bucky’s neck and pulling him closer. He sighs and opens his mouth to hungry kisses that are still sweet and not too rough. Both of Bucky’s hands slide down to Steve’s ass, kneading gently, and Steve moans quietly, clenching around the plug.

Bucky finally breaks away. “Jesus, your ass,” he mutters. “God I wanna…” He kisses Steve again instead of finishing, leaving Steve to groan again and push him away slightly.

“Inside,” he gasps. “Inside and you can do whatever you want.”

Bucky groans this time, but steps away. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Who said I couldn’t?” Steve asks. He smirks and ducks past Bucky to hold the door open. As soon as Steve shuts it, Bucky’s pushing him up against it, sliding his hands under Steve’s shirt. Steve spreads his legs, letting Bucky slip his thigh in between Steve’s. He sighs into Bucky’s mouth, grinding his cock against Bucky’s thigh firmly. Bucky moans.

“God, I want to fuck you so bad,” he mumbles against Steve’s lips, then moves down to nip and suck at Steve’s throat. Steve tilts his head back to give him access, already feeling short of breath.

“No time like the present,” he says. Bucky nips his collarbone and Steve gasps, clutching at his shirt. Bucky’s hands slide down Steve’s sides, and then they’re slipping into his waistband to grope Steve’s ass again. Steve sighs a little and spreads his legs more, waiting for Bucky to go further.

He doesn’t have to wait long. One hand pulls at Steve’s ass and the other moves towards his hole and then Bucky freezes when he finds the little handle of the plug. Steve shivers.

Bucky pulls back to stare at Steve. “Are you…” he whispers, and his finger slips into the ring on the plug. “Oh my God,” he says, and crashes his lips back into Steve’s. He presses on the plug, wiggling it around, and Steve groans, breath catching in his throat.

“Jesus, you are un-fucking-real,” Bucky says. “I can’t believe - fuck - how did I - God, where have you been all my life?” He’s laughing, a little, breathless. “I can’t even - _Jesus._ ”

Steve laughs at the terrible line, and Bucky’s earnest mumbling. He finally pulls back enough to say, “It’ll be better if we’re naked.”

Bucky groans and starts to pull his hands out of Steve’s pants. “Bedroom?”

Steve grins and pushes him off. Bucky plasters himself to Steve’s back to follow him to the bedroom. 

“I should warn you,” Bucky says, lips and breath brushing over Steve’s neck. “I talk a lot. I mean, I get a little carried away during sex, and I basically lose any filter for dirty nonsense. So, tell me to shut up if I say anything you don’t like.”

Steve shrugs, pulling Bucky into his bedroom and turning around in his arms. “I’m usually very okay with dirty talk, but thanks for the warning. I’ll let you know.”

Bucky walks Steve backward till they reach the bed, then pushes him down. Steve gasps at the pressure on the plug. Bucky grins. “Great. Strip.” 

Steve strips off his shirt and jeans, then pushes himself to the middle of the mattress. Bucky gets his shirt, shoes and socks off before settling on his knees between Steve’s legs.

“Jesus, look at you,” he says, running his hands up Steve’s thighs. “You’re beautiful.”

Steve sighs and blushes. He didn’t always look this way, but right now that’s the farthest thing from his mind. “Get down here.” 

Bucky’s still grinning when he leans over to kiss Steve. Steve runs his hands over broad shoulders and torso, thick back muscles. Bucky’s hand strokes down Steve’s side, then back up to pinch at a nipple. Steve shivers and arches up into the touch. 

Steve fumbles at Bucky’s jeans and finally gets a hand into his underwear and on his cock. He’s hard and hot in Steve’s hand, thick and long and Steve shivers again, stroking Bucky slowly. Bucky gasps and moans, fingers rubbing and pinching roughly at Steve’s nipples. The other hand slides low across Steve’s hips and cups his cock. Steve gasps against Bucky’s mouth, but Bucky’s hand is already moving lower, finding the plug and rocking it inside Steve again. Steve moans.

“God I can’t wait to get inside you,” Bucky mumbles lips sliding over Steve’s cheek and down his throat. “Got one look at that ass and I could barely think of anything else.”

“You--you’ve probably seen better, in a sex shop,” Steve gasps, rocking his hips in time with Bucky’s hand. His brain gets with the program again, and Steve moves his hand over the head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s hips jerk when Steve presses his thumb to the slit before he slicks his palm with precome and slides his hand down.

“Not as good as you, baby.” Bucky stops suddenly and starts to pull the plug out. Steve moans and twists, clenching, then forces himself to relax. “Your chest and your little waist and your cute little ass. You’d look great in those panties you weren’t buying for yourself.”

Steve smacks him on the shoulder, laughing, then digs his nails in as the plug comes free. Bucky tosses it away and presses two fingers to Steve’s hole instead, right up to the knuckle. Steve arches against him.

“Bite me,” Steve gasps. One leg hitches over Bucky’s hip, the other splays open. He rocks against Bucky’s hand. Bucky’s teeth worry at Steve’s collarbone, somehow finding the most sensitive spot there. Steve moans, laughing, and shoves at Bucky’s shoulder.

“Get off,” he says. He pulls his hand out of Bucky’s pants. “I wanna ride you.”

“But I’m having fun playing with you,” Bucky says, but he rolls onto his back and works his pants and underwear off. His dick is thick and hard and red, smearing a little precome onto his stomach already. Steve can’t stop looking at it. He’s big, bigger than the dildo Steve almost bought, and Steve has the sudden slightly hysterical thought that he’s glad he went with this option instead.

“You pulled the plug out,” he says instead. “You could have kept going, but now you’ll just have to wait for round two.”

Bucky swears softly, but Steve isn’t listening anymore. He really wants to taste more of Bucky, so he climbs between his legs and runs his lips over his cock. Bucky gasps and arches off the bed. Steve grins, laving his tongue over the head before sucking it into his mouth. He flicks his tongue at the slit, licking up salty precome, moves down slowly, still working mostly with his tongue. He steadies Bucky’s cock with one hand while the other rests on Bucky’s thigh. He’s clenching up erratically, shaking a little.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Bucky mutters. He lifts a hand and runs it shakily through Steve’s hair. “Jesus you’re pretty.” Steve flicks his eyes up as if to say _you only think that cuz your dick is in my mouth_ and Bucky laughs. “Pretty when you’re not sucking my dick, too,” he adds. 

Steve kind of wants to show off, so he closes his eyes and slides his mouth down further, taking Bucky into his throat. It’s not easy, which sends a little thrill down Steve’s spine, as does the way Bucky moans, fingers clenching and un-clenching in Steve’s hair. His legs are shaking. Steve also just likes doing this, loves the feeling and the control. Bucky doesn’t stop talking, but his voice is strained.

“Mary mother of god,” he gasps. “That’s so good baby, holy shit.” Coming from anyone else, it might be annoying, but Bucky sounds like he’s dying, honestly in awe. “Oh, fuck, your mouth, God, Steve, I’m - can’t even think like this, fuck.”

Steve pulls off, grinning and licking his lips. “Doesn’t stop you running your mouth, though, hm?” He leans over for a condom, tossing it onto Bucky’s chest. While Bucky fumbles with the foil, Steve gets on his knees and opens the lube, slicking his own hand up.

Bucky grins back. His eyes follow Steve’s hand as he reaches back to slick himself up more. Steve bites his lip, eyes closing, and hears Bucky curse softly. A moment later, he puts a hand on Steve’s hip and pulls him forward. Steve reaches down to slick Bucky’s cock up and lines him up, leaning over him with one hand on the mattress. 

He sits back slowly, unable to stop the whine in the back of his throat as his hole is stretched slowly around Bucky’s cock. Bucky grips his hips tightly, gasping, but doesn’t move.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Bucky mutters. “God you feel good. Go slow, baby, take it slow - fuck - you’re amazing. So pretty. You good, baby? You like it?”

Steve nods, head tipping back. “Yeah,” he breathes. "Man you - you weren't lying. The pet names are getting out of control."

Bucky's grin goes awkward. "Sorry."

Steve shakes his head, scratching a hand down Bucky's chest. "I like it," he sighs, laughing a little and moving down more. He’s not seated all the way, he knows it, but he’s clenching around Bucky, shaking. It’s a lot, and it’s been a while, and Steve has been wound up for approximately two hours now, since he stepped into that damn sex shop and Bucky started talking about - about _this_. Still, he’s not going to come just getting on Bucky’s dick, so he sinks down, shuddering. It almost hurts, the stretch, but it’s a good hurt and by the time Bucky’s in him completely, they’re both shaking.

“God damn,” Bucky says, reaching up and tweaking one of Steve’s nipples. Steve whines and rocks on him, so keeps doing it, harder. The other hand comes up and gives the other nipple the same treatment. Steve gasps and moves harder against him, balancing on his hands over Bucky so he can lift his hips and drop back down. Every thrust has Bucky’s dick just rubbing over Steve’s prostate, and it’s maddening but so good and hot, and Steve is panting, mouth getting dry. He goes harder, clenching around Bucky and shifting his hips a little to find the right angle.

Bucky starts to meet Steve’s thrusts, still running his mouth a little, though he’s gasping and groaning around the words. They don’t make much sense. He shifts enough that his cock hits right on Steve’s prostate, and Steve’s spine snaps straight, his ass clenching up. Bucky thrusts a few more times before groaning and sitting up. He wraps his arm around Steve’s waist, pulling their sweaty chests together.

Steve whines at the heat, the press of Bucky’s stomach on his dick, the deep, hard grind of Bucky’s cock in his ass. He licks his lips, head falling back, and pulls Bucky’s mouth to his chest. Bucky laves wet kisses across his pecs and his nipples, still making Steve move on him. The sensations are all running together, heat coiling in Steve’s stomach and groin.

“Oh, god,” Steve whines as Bucky bites at his nipple. “Fuck, I’m so close - Bucky, I--”

“Yeah,” Bucky growls, pulling off. He shoves a hand between them, gripping Steve’s cock and jerking him firmly. “Yeah, come on, I wanna see it, wanna watch you come, come on…”

Steve can’t hear Bucky over the blood rushing in his own ears, can’t focus on anything other than the pleasure as Bucky’s words and hands and cock tip him over the edge. He cries out, head falling back as his come makes the slide of Bucky’s hand faster, better. Steve’s ass clenches around Bucky’s dick, and then Bucky is groaning, pressing his face into Steve’s neck. He holds Steve’s hips down and thrusts a few more times before his hips stutter and go still for a moment. He pants into Steve’s skin, hips moving again, slow thrusts that draw out both of their orgasms. Steve whines and sags, letting Bucky move him, too tired to do anything else.

A minute, five minutes, ten minutes go by like that. Steve’s got one hand low on Bucky’s back, the other carding through his damp hair. He’s not sure he can move, and if he does, his legs might not hold him up. His eyelids are heavy.

Bucky sighs finally. His breath is hot on Steve’s overheated skin, too close. “Gotta move,” he mumbles.

Steve shakes his head slowly. “Don’t wanna.”

Bucky laughs a little. “Gotta. Gotta get rid of this condom, clean us up.” He lifts his head, then nudges Steve’s cock with his sticky hand. Steve gasps and laughs. 

“Fine, but you’re in charge of all that.” He lifts himself slowly, feeling sticky and sleepy and - yep, his legs are definitely still shaking. Jesus. “Bathroom is over there.” Steve flops on his back while Bucky gets up and discards the condom, then follows Steve’s lazy wave to the bathroom. He returns with a wet towel, which he wipes himself and then Steve off with. He tosses it towards Steve’s laundry basket and then stretches out next to Steve.

“I don’t wanna sound weird, but I’m really glad you walked into the shop today,” he says, resting a hand low on Steve’s stomach.

Steve grins at him. “Not weird. Me too.”

Bucky kisses him. “Good. You hungry?”

“You gonna cook?”

Bucky laughs. “I’m gonna order pizza and eat it naked in your bed, and then I’m cashing in on your promise of round two. I didn’t get to do nearly all the things I wanted to do to you.”

Steve laughs, already heating up a little at the suggestion, though it’ll be a while before his dick is on the same page. He kisses Bucky long and slow to show just how on board he is with all of this. “Sounds like a good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://lisa-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
